eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
La mirada interior
|year = 2005 |semiplace = 23rd |semipoints = 27 |previous = Jugarem a estimar-nos |next = Sense tu}} La mirada interior was the Andorran entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kiev performed by Marian van de Wal. As Andorra's previous entry had not finished in the top ten, the song was performed in the semifinal. The song itself deals with the need to find one's own beauty before one can find it in the wider world - hence the need for "the inner look" of the title. Backing singer at the performance was Anabel Conde, who represented Spain in the 1995 contest in Dublin, finishing in second place. It was performed 18th in the semifinal following Macedonia and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, the song finished in 23rd place with 27 points, forcing Andorra to qualify from the semi-final in the next contest. Lyrics Catalan= Si el que vols és trobar La bellesa de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor Abans de girar-te cap al món Si el que vols és trobar El misteri de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor A través de la mirada interior Hi ha molt més del que pots veure Ves i explora dins del teu univers interior Allà veuràs que hi ha una força que és el que fa que Tot sigui allà on està Irradia pau, irradia llum Irradia harmonia, sigues tu Si el que vols és trobar La bellesa de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor Abans de girar-te cap al món Si el que vols és trobar El misteri de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor A través de la mirada interior Obre de bat a bat les portes del tresor Que s’amaga a dintre del teu cor, no ho dubtis Banya’t en la quietud de l’aigua clara On trobaràs l’essència d’aquell que vols ser tu Mira l’interior Si el que vols és trobar La bellesa de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor Abans de girar-te cap al món Si el que vols és trobar El misteri de la vida Ves i busca dins el teu cor A través de la mirada interior Obre el teu cor al món Veuràs que tot ho pot la mirada interior |-| Translation= If you want to find The beauty of life Go and search for it inside your heart Before you turn to the world If you want to find The mystery of life Go and search for it inside your heart Through the inner look There is much more than you can see Go and explore inside your inner universe There you will see a strength which makes Everything stay where it is Irradiate peace, irradiate light Irradiate harmony, be yourself If you want to find The beauty of life Go and search for it inside your heart Before you turn to the world If you want to find The mystery of life Go and search for it inside your heart Through the inner look Open one by one the doors of the treasure Which is hidden inside your heart, don’t doubt it Bathe in the calmness of the clear water Where you will find the essence of the one you want to be Look within If you want to find The beauty of life Go and search for it inside your heart Before you turn to the world If you want to find The mystery of life Go and search for it inside your heart Through the inner look Open your heart to the world See that everything can be done by the inner look Videos Category:Andorra Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers